Caja Czcibor
History In the beginning ... Caja Laura S. Czcibor born December 31st, the only daughter of Maks Czcibor and Zuzanna. Caja is the daughter of Maks Czcibor and Zuzanna. She was born and raised in Tarnów southeastern Poland, she was born six years before her brother Lucjan. Her mother is a Air Faerie, Zuzana is an exiled Faerie. Had Maks known that his daughter and son would be born as faerie-children and that Zuzana would be treated so unjustly for loving him he wishes that he never met her. Let alone the guilt he feels for wish away his soul mate and children, Maks is equally guilty over the depression is causes both him and Zuzana. Zuzana is in connection with a small faction of other exiled faeries but their small commune does nothing for her. Suspicious of and aggravated by Maks overbearing protective nature, Zuzana after countless failures, continues to try to convince her elders to let her return. A Caja and Lucjan caught her pleading with the faerie queen, until they were spotted. Zuzana tried to deny they were her children, knowing that he would tell their father, she tried to convince the elders they had wandered into their relm and needed to forget what they had seen. This was a clear atrocity. The children were Zuzana's halflings, they looked just like her, they even carry her aura. What they had seen and heard would not easily be remembered, and it was the end of whatever motherly relationship either child had with their mother. Maks was never told of the trio's visit with the queen, Lucjan will forever have to piece together what it was that happened that night, and Caja has either learned to accept or cleverly conceals what it she remembers. The family lives together in a picturesque Lublin, the largest Polish city east of the Vistula River. Old buildings, even ruins, create the magic and unique atmosphere of the city. Lublin’s Old Town has cobbled streets and traditional architecture. Maks and Lucjan and Caja love visiting museums and, going to festivals together. One night, the first time Zuzana spent the day out with her family. A young boy made fun of her, while frightened and angered, Lucjan punched the little boy in the face. Eight year old Lucjan and his father were meant to apologize to the boy he had hit when his father attacked Maks. The attacker was distracted by the sight of fifteen year old Caja using her magic to strike him down. The family has been much more selective about when and where a family outing will take place, and how they will each handle it. Caja would have been in serious trouble for causing serious bodily harm to and in the presence of Muggles. Due to her age the charges brought against her were lenient and expunged. Background Personality Caja is like snake, she can be very reclusive and unnoticeable. When you think she is out of sight she is right beside, behind or within ear shot, and a clear visual of you. She has a very dark side, she fights physically and psychologically, and she usually dominates. She is relentless and it if doesn't count she doesn't care. When everything is one the line she is the one you want, when you cross her there is no coming back. Appearance Abilities Possessions 1502 D Lavoie Townhomes Relationships Family Personal * Please Owl me if you would like your character listed here. Category:Faeriegrrl Category:Characters Category:Female Category:Born in Poland Category:Polish Category:Half-Blood Category:Half-Breed Category:Half-Fae Category:Students Category:Ihejerika Category:Ninth Years Category:Czcibor Family Category:Master Class Category:Witch Category:December Birthday Category:19 Year Olds Category:Name Begins With "C" Category:Caja Czcibor